Wathuss
Wathuss is the leader of The Vanguard of Sertrous in Waterdeep. She is a Yaun-ti. History The Brewery Gang first here of her when Gharlie is sent on a spy mission. She reports back: Jesker works for a Yaun-ti called Wathuss. Wathuss currently has a house somewhere in Castle Ward. Jesker is determined to get to the monk. In order to do this, he plans to kidnap someone. Jesker has now gone to the house in Castle Ward. The house is apparently heavily guarded and he considers it safe. Wathus has Jesker Smint kidnap Zoltan Thunderstaff in an attempt to get her hands on Jade the monk. The house is located by Raya. She also gets an 'inside man', as she reports to Oz: The 'inside man' is a fourteen year old scullery maid who can sneak people in through her window. Her name is Fatima Farouk, she is from the south and thinks the yuan-ti are 'dreadful' and wants to help. All the other staff are scumbags. The guard routine is a bit sloppy. There are always two guards at the main gate, but they sometimes swap out between tough types and sneaky types. They are not liveried. Zoltan is being held in the southern part of the east wing. Fatima is not sure exactly where as the servants are never allowed into that area. Four men stay awake at night in the house and patrol the corridors, check the lights, look out windows etc. The rogues almost always stay awake until about 5 am playing cards and drinking then go to bed and wake up in time for lunch. In the evening they go out on whatever errands they happen to be on. The yuan-ti generally stay in the house. They never go on guard. Wathuss sometimes goes out, but if in during the day skulks around with her yuan-ti pals scheming. The head butler's name is 'Staness'. The Brewery Gang plan a raid on the house. Elsdon Thunderstaff hurries them along: He told them that Wathuss had given an ultimatum. If they didn't get Jade by (day 147) then they would cut off one of the boys fingers and then a finger each day from then on in Elsdon said if there was no other plan, he wanted to know the address of the house and he would send in a troupe of mercenaries and hope the boy survived. The Brewery Gang successfully raid the 'Wathuss Villa' and rescue the boy on the 1st Eleasis. Liamae snatches the boy while the main assault team (Oz, Alduin, Corum, Silvia, Nes and Raya) went for a frontal attack. They encountered lots of yaun-ti of various types and plenty of snakes, theives and assassins. They killed Jesker. Then a very misinformed black dragon smashes through the roof shouting: Where are you De Rosen? Show yourself! This is explained later: Maaril was here, Fenrir had not seen him since the collapse of his tower. The man had lost none of his arrogance though and quickly gave Fenrir much in the way of advice, telling him never to trust demons as they always lied and that the dragon attack on Wathuss's Villa had been organised by him through the group known as the Confluence. They could be contacted by going to House Tesper. Wathuss is not heard of again. She has never been seen by any PC. The Sinister Spire At the last fight in the Necromancer's Spike it turned out that Dwerry Jantile was Wathuss in disguise. Fenrir had known this, told to him by Cavu, but he had not fully acted on it. Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:NPCs Category:Baddies